webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cave (short)/Transcript
episode begins with a full shot of The Bear's Cave during the night, and we see all of the lights on inside of the cave. The lights turn off from the right to the left, making the inside of the cave now dark; the entire episode is set on this shot throughout the entire short. Grizzly: Good-night, bros! Panda: Good-night, Grizz! Sleep tight! Ice Bear: Ice Bear will have sweet dreams... of other bears being quiet. (After a second of silence, a screech is heard.) Grizzly: Panda, was that you? Panda: No! (The same screeching noise is heard two times.) Grizzly: What is that? Panda: I don't know. Ice Bear: It's not Ice Bear. Panda: I think it's in my closet. Grizzly: Are you gonna look? Panda: (Heard getting off of his bed, and landing on the floor.) Yeah. (Another screech is heard) Panda: No, I'm too scared. Grizzly: Okay, I'm coming. (Footsteps are heard walking towards Panda's room.) Ice Bear: Ice Bear will also join. (Footsteps are heard walking towards Panda's room.) Grizzly: So it's in the closet? Panda: Yeah, take a look! Grizzly: (With bewilder) Uhm... you come look with me. Panda: Let's all look together. Ice Bear: Ice Bear likes this plan. (Panda's closet door is then heard being opened by the Bears.) Grizzly: Do you see anything? Panda: No... (Suddenly, a large crash is heard with the companing sound of a bat flapping its wings fierecely, and screeching rapidly.) Grizzly: Aah, a bat! Panda: There's a bat in my room! Grizzly: It's gonna suck our blood, kill it! Panda: You can't kill it, Grizz-- Whoa! (Wings are heard flapping viciously.) Grizzly: Okay, let's throw stuff to scare it away! (Something thrown is heard as it crashes into other things somewhere in the Bears' cave, more vicious flapping of bat wings are heard as the bat screeches some more.) Panda: '''It's not working!! '''Grizzly: Uh-uh-uh, we can suck it up with this vacuum! (A vacuum is heard being turned on as it begins attmepting to inhale the bat, a couple of rattles are heard as the bat screeches with more anger.) Panda: Aah, It's attacking! (Glass is heard falling over.) Grizzly: '''Abort! It hates the vacuum, run! (All of the lights in the cave are turned on from the right to left, filling the windows with its brightness.) '''Grizzly: We need to defend ourselves! Panda: Shoot it with something! Ice Bear: Ice Bear's packing heat. (The sound of a gun cocking itself is then heard.) Panda: A T-shirt cannon? (The t-shirt cannon is fired by Ice Bear, the t-shirt itself blasting its way out the middle window, breaking it in the process. The T-shirt knocks over the garbage can.) Panda: Dah, you missed! It's angry now, Grizz, we need to go-- where's Grizz?! Grizzly: I have a solution! Fire! (The sound of a match of some sort is heard being lit and thrown somewhere in the cave.) Panda: Whoa! (The entire interior of the cave begins shining an orange tint fading in and out; their fire alarm begins going off because of the fire Grizzly set.) Panda: Why did you start a fire?! Grizzly: Cause bats hate fire! Panda: What?! Everyone hates fire! (Black smoke begins drifting out of the cave and towards the outdoors as it begins ascending, all of the Bears are heard coughing as the fire rages on and as the smoke fills the cave.) Panda: (Violently coughs) I can't see, put it out! Grizzly: Maybe we can suck the fire with the vacuum? Will that work? (The vacuum is heard being turned on again as it begins trying to suck in the fire, leading to the sound of the fire being now set on the vacuum, electrical failure-sounding noises begin spitting out of the vacuum, the vacuum's suctioning now cutting in and out. The left window of the cave is now a dirty orange color.) Panda: Oh now the vacuum's on fire! (The vacuum is heard finally cutting off its shreads of power.) Grizzly: Oh no, I really loved this vacuum! Quick, get something to put it out with! Panda: Hurry! Ice Bear: (Swiftly opens the front door of the cave with a look of panic on his face, runs towards the cave's left side to pick up the water hose near the knocked over trash can, quickly runs back into the cave, and begins shooting water at the vacuum.) (The entire house then gets all of its power cut off, most likely due to the water hitting the electrical socket the vacuum was plugged into, the black smoke rising from the Bears' middle window stops, and soon enough, the water is cut off. The bat flies out of the open front door of the cave as it flies upward and into the night.) Grizzly: It's gone~! Panda: But now everything is broken, burnt, and wet. Grizzly: Oh... well... good-night?? Panda: See ya in the morning! Ice Bear: Night-night. Category:A to Z Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Short Transcripts Category:Season 3 Category:T